phallicafandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett
Scarlett is an acolyte of the 41st Elite Convent of the Battle Nuns of Prostaticus. She is a passionate altruist, who strives to help others at every turn. She joined the party after meeting Tirriph in Miami, Florida, but she later died at the hands of the resurrected human king. Personality Scarlett is, at her core, an altruist. She has a special sympathy towards those who are outcast for being 'the odd one out', and she despises those who are prejudiced towards others. She is very outgoing and will generally be the first to try something new or introduce herself, even when it may not be in her best interest. Scarlett is a very feminine person, almost stereotypically so. For example, she dots her j's and i's with hearts, and is quick to experience emotional highs and lows. Despite this, she is staunchly egalitarian, as mentioned above. Despite her strong exterior, Scarlett hides a mild form of depression that resulted from her forced homeschooling. Scarlett rarely opens up people, even those she knows very well. One notable section to this rule is Tirriph. She is a bit clumsy too, at times. Early Life Scarlett was born into a decent, middle-class family out on a homestead in the Edgewood forest located near the town of Edgewood. Her parents shielded her from the local inhabitants of Edgewood because of their "snarky temperament." Scarlett was then homeschooled, something which she greatly resented. Her resentment culminated in her running away from home at the age of 16 and enlisting in the Battle Nuns of Prostaticus via a local convent. In her haste while running away, she broke her right foot, and since she never properly sought a healer, she has had difficulty walking ever since. The Battle Nuns of Prostaticus Training Even in the early stages of her training, Scarlett's observers noted she had great potential. She aced all her written exams, and excelled at the spiritual side of Nuns. Her instructors' hopes were shattered when her foot impairment prevented her from mastering the combat techniques and forms. Instead, Scarlett turned towards the divine, and her skill lied in her prayers and invocations of Prostaticus's power. She completed her training a year earlier than most, and after becoming an official Sister of the 212th Convent, she put her skills to work. The 41st Elite After two years of various work throughout the Phallica with the 212th, Scarlett was summoned to the First Convent, the holy birthplace of the Battle Nuns of Prostaticus and their headquarters. Because of her "exceptional" performance with the 212th, her superiors informed Scarlett that she may compete in the annual trials to find recruits for Elite status convents. During the trials, Scarlett failed to impress most Elite convents because of her lacking combat skills. However, the notoriously spiritual 41st Elite Convent took great interest in Scarlett's use of Prostaticus's power. The 41st Elite especially held a hatred of Frank the Fingerer, and their focus on the use of holy magic made them particularly useful for exorcisms. Upon conclusion of the examinations, Scarlett was declared Acolyte once again, but this time, it was for the Elite 41st. An ecstatic Scarlett began her intense training with her newfound Elite sisters, first beginning with missionary assignments. Scarlett found herself travelling all around Phallica, blasting her love for Prostaticus on the faces of the destitute and in need. Tirriph After two years of missionary work in Phallica, her training was nearing completion. For her final task as Acolyte, Scarlett was ordered to set up a missionary outpost outside of Miami. Scarlett's challenge was that she had no help or resources from the Battle Nuns. She encountered a black market trader who was extremely keen on selling her a castle; from what he described, it seemed like a perfect place to set up her missionary outpost. She purchased the deed from the trader, who seemed oddly happy to get rid of it. She then stood up on a tree trunk at Miami's east gate and started preaching to the masses flowing through the city, spreading her love of Prostaticus all over them while hoping to find volunteers to set up and run the missionary outpost. While her evangelizing continued, she encountered an adventurer named Tirriph and his group of adventurers. Tirriph was one of few that cared about her message, and together they discussed Prostaticus and Tirriph's idea for a "church hotel." Scarlett was thrilled to find someone equally enthusiastic about her work, and she and Tirriph became fast friends. Tirriph went on discuss his quest to close the Gaping Asshole of the World, and Scarlett realized the threat to Phallica. She set aside her training and plans for the greater good of Phallica, and she joined Tirriph's party with a strong commitment to his cause. Death Scarlett fought alongside Tirriph's party during the demon siege of Miami. While they spoke with the human King, Tirriph's mule revealed itself as a demon and murdered the King of Florida before resurrecting him. During the ensuing battle, Scarlett risk her life to heal John Gottowt. She was murdered by the King while healing John, her body utterly brutalized by the undead King's greataxe. Miami later fell to the demon invasion, and a mourning Tirriph carried her body aboard Braaagh's ship. However, because Philip angered a Battle Nun and caused her to blow her standard issue Rape Whistle, the Battle Nun Navy happened upon his ship. While boarding the vessel, the Battle Nuns discovered Tirriph locked in a room crying over Scarlett's crumpled body. With little thought or evidence, they arrested Tirriph for the presumed murder of Scarlett. After Tirriph escaped with the rest of the party, Scarlett's body was buried alongside her 41st Elite sisters at the 41st Elite Convent. Pennsylvania Six weeks after Scarlett's death, Tirriph learned that it was possible to communicate with the dead when discussing options for escaping Pennsylvania with Garren. Tirriph immediately suggested they communicate with Scarlett for no other reason besides wanting to talk to her again, and Garren, oblivious to this fact, agreed to select her as the target of the Seance. A reluctant Sister Caliban was persuaded by Tirriph to act as the vessel for the seance. The ritual was prepared correctly, and Garren successfully summoned Scarlett's spirit into Sister Caliban's body. Scarlett spoke through Sister Caliban, and she was extremely confused and shocked at first. After seeing and hearing Tirriph, she calmed down, though still a little shaken. Just as the group explained to her what they were doing, a high Philip broke the salt line of the circle, interrupted the seance and mistakenly trapping Scarlett's spirit inside Sister Caliban's body and giving her full control. Garren knew that only 48 hours would remain until the conflicting spirits in the body would reject each other and cause both of them to be blown out of existence. While Scarlett readjusted to living again, the party desperately searched for a way to get Scarlett's spirit out and return Caliban's without any dire consequences. When Count Dankula offered Tirriph the Hotel Pennsylvania, Tirriph also requested the Count return Scarlett's spirit to the afterlife. This plan was ruined by Cass's murder of Count Dankula, followed by Cockblockula stealing the contract before Tirriph could sign it as well as kidnapping Scarlett. With a time limit on Scarlett's spirit, the group carved their through the Castle of Cockblockula's defenders. The group encountered Scarlett with less than an hour remaining before her spirit was rejected. In the battle between the party, Cockblockula, and Cuckslayer Johnstein, Cockblockula cast a mind control spell on Scarlett, forcing her to fight against the party. Garen successfully broke the mind control by diving into the shared minds of Scarlett and Sister Caliban. After a magical explosion caused by Gremblo Ramsay signing the contract, Scarlett's spirit was finally allowed to leave. With a sad thank you to a crying Tirriph, Scarlett returned to the afterlife, unaware of Tirriph's new commitment to resurrecting her. Resurrection Not long after being saved from the clutches of Cockblockula, Phillip became close enough to the plot to conduct the Plot-Ex-Machina, and shortly thereafter Tirriph discovered the diamond required to perform the Plot-based resurrection. With the necessary ingredient, Phillip consumed the diamond in the resurrection ritual, and once the smoke from all the kush cleared up, Scarlett's naked, convulsing body appeared in the smoke. Scarlett was now bac from the dead, and Tirriph was overjoyed. She promptly started throwing up all over the room she was in.